


Kiss me baby, it's mistletoe

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	Kiss me baby, it's mistletoe

Derek didn't like most of the Christmas related traditions, for they brought up too many painful memories of happier times with his family, when they'd still been alive.

 

But there was one he still got on board with now, mostly because it had nothing to do with his family, or, rather, nothing to do with him personally in relation with his family. Which is why he had rigged all the door openings in his new house with mistletoe. And which was why he was very careful with whom he ended down the mistletoe with.

 

A thing not that difficult when he was _living_ with the person he most and only wanted to kiss. The person he'd now cornered under mentioned mistletoe.

 

Stiles could huff and puff all he wanted but they both knew that he loved the damn things as much as Derek, even when they didn't need any excuse to kiss each other silly to begin with.

 

 


End file.
